


[Podfic] two guns, one bullet and a fuckton of cocaine. (all in a day’s work.)

by Shmaylor



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Action, Alternate Universe - Detectives, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Cat and Mouse, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-09 14:48:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 41
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15269799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shmaylor/pseuds/Shmaylor
Summary: Detective Shane Madej is very good at his job. Or he was, before that job entailed trying to catch the notorious Ricky Goldsworth.[Podfic Version]





	[Podfic] two guns, one bullet and a fuckton of cocaine. (all in a day’s work.)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [two guns, one bullet and a fuckton of cocaine. (all in a day’s work.)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14831963) by [whiskeyjuniper](https://archiveofourown.org/users/whiskeyjuniper/pseuds/whiskeyjuniper). 



> I thought AO3 locking my rpf would be good enough to keep it in fandom spaces, but the try guys just did an episode on fanfic and nothing is safe anymore. So, additional disclaimer. If you're one of the people appearing in this story, or if you know any of them for real, hit that back button. You really don't want to listen to me read a story about yourselves or your friends kissing. Really.

  


**Listen**  
  
_(or click[here](http://shmaylor.parakaproductions.com/podfic/2018/two%20guns,%20one%20bullet,%20and%20a%20fuckton%20of%20cocaine.mp3) for mobile streaming)_

**Text:** [two guns, one bullet and a fuckton of cocaine. (all in a day’s work.) ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14831963)

**Author:** [camillaboojay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/camillaboojay/pseuds/camillaboojay)

 **Reader:** [Shmaylor ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Shmaylor)

**Intro Music:** "Bulletproof" - La Roux

 **Length:** 25 mins

 **Downloads:** [mp3](http://shmaylor.parakaproductions.com/podfic/2018/two%20guns,%20one%20bullet,%20and%20a%20fuckton%20of%20cocaine.mp3) | [m4b](http://shmaylor.parakaproductions.com/podfic/2018/two%20guns,%20one%20bullet%20and%20a%20fuckton%20of%20cocaine.m4b)  
_(right click to save-as)_


End file.
